Duelists of the Barriers
by thisissparta789789
Summary: [Post-Rebellion] After observing Madoka and her friends play Duel Monsters, Homura hatches a plan to break Madoka, and finally gain dominance over her, while also taking care of those pesky friends of hers. But Madoka isn't going to take that. Not one bit. [Rated T for Character Death, Violence, Swearing, and Gore.]
1. The Terrifying Dark End Dragon! Part 1!

_Date: June 2, 2028_

_Place: Mitakihara City._

As the school bell chime rang at Mitakihara Junior High School, 2 students were sitting around a desk. THe 2 had been playing a fascinating game for the past few minutes.

"Hey, Kyoko-chan," a blue-haired girl said. "It's your turn."

Kyoko Sakura, a red-haired girl that was a grade higher than her opponent, Sayaka Miki, looked at the cards in her hand. She thought for a few moments before another girl approached, Hitomi Shizuki.

She said, "Hey, Kyoko-chan, what are you 2 playing?"

Annoyed, Kyoko replied, "Don't tell me ya don't know, it's Duel Monsters."

"What's that?"

"Well then, sit back and watch."

Hitomi backed away as Madoka Kaname, a relatively new student to the school, said, "I remember this game from my days in America. I even have a deck of my own, though I could never win against most players."

Meanwhile, Kyoko tuned a Junk Synchron with Archfiend Mirror to Synchro Summon Junk Synchron, with 2300 attack. Synchro Monsters had, by now, become relatively common amongst players. It was widely expected that Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corporation would be releasing a new type of monster soon. "Alright," Kyoko said. "Sayaka, it's your turn."

"Great," Sayaka replied. "My turn... I will tune Defender of the Ice Barrier and 7 Coloured Fish to summon Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier, with 2500 Attack. It easily destroys your Junk Warrior, and it ends this duel."

"Wha-?! You played that card like it was nothing. You should at least try to intimidate me first."

Then, Madoka said, "Umm... Could I duel Kyoko? I mean, if she has nothing else to do."

"Sure," Kyoko replied. "Let's duel."

Meanwhile, across the room, a dark-haired girl watched them with contempt. She thought, _"What an odd game. It's dumb how people place such high bets on it. Then again... This could be my chance!"_

* * *

After school, the same dark-haired girl walked alongside a creature named Kyubey. It said, "Homura, you aren't serious. A game could be your key to getting Madoka?"

"Yes," said Homura. "She seems to like the game in this universe. If I beat her at it, she will be weak enough to be mine. This plan is flawless."

After talking, they split up. Homura went to a shop and bought a deck of the cards used in the game. Meanwhile, Kyubey got to work, resurrecting several witches and giving them instructions.

Homura's plan was simple: The witches were to eliminate Madoka's friends one by one, and then Homura would take care of Madoka herself.

* * *

Madoka was walking to class the next day when she noticed that the girl named Homura was watching her. She wondered why before arriving at her classroom.

During lunch break, she talked more to Kyoko and Sayaka more. She mentioned how her mother had introduced her to the game and how a friend of hers owned a game shop.

"Well then," Kyoko replied. "Do you think we can go over there after school?"

"Sure," Madoka replied. "That would be great!"

Homura, in the meantime, thought, _"That shop... I think I've visited it before!"_

* * *

The group visited the shop shortly after school. Madoka greeted her mother's friend, a woman named Kayo Kita. She said, "Well, Madoka-san, I see you brought friends."

"Yeah," Madoka replied. "They also play Duel Monsters."

Kyoko said, "Nice to meet you. I'm Kyoko Sakura."

Sayaka said, "My name is Sayaka Miki."

Hitomi said, "My name is Hitomi Shizuki."

Kayo simply replied, "Well then, nice to meet all of you as well."

Then, the door opened again.

Everyone turned around. Madoka said, "It's... Homura-chan?"

Kyoko said, "How can we help the class stoic?"

"I believe I came here before," said Homura. "I have begun playing the game."

Kyoko said, "Wait, you play Duel Monsters? Great, we got another player!"

Kayo said, "Oh yeah, I saw you here yesterday. You were... Homura Akemi, is that correct?"

Homura nodded and said, "I'd like to play. After all, I'm new."

Madoka said, "You can play with us!"

Homura smiled and said, "Why thank you, Madoka."

Madoka thought, _"That's odd. She seems totally different than when she first led me to the nurse's office when I first came back to Japan. Maybe she isn't so bad."_

* * *

After several hours of dueling, the group split up and went home.

Unbeknownst to them, Homura's 1st Deck contained a powerful Synchro monster called the Dark End Dragon. She had hid it at her home.

She then received a knock at the door. She got up and opened it. She was greeted by a brunette with glasses and a black school uniform. She said, in a somewhat noticeable German accent, "Hello there, Homura."

Homura stood back and asked, "How do you know my name?!"

"I am Patricia," said the girl. "You may remember me from that one timeline where you and Madoka fought me. Back then, I had a bunch of arms in weird places, and I looked rather creepy."

"You," said Homura. "You are a witch?!"

"That's right. Kyubey resurrected a few of us into human forms. He, or she, or whoever Kyubey is, sent me to grab a deck you built to duel against Madoka."

"Well, I suppose you could use this deck I made. I've made 3 of them so far. This one contains the Dark End Dragon, a powerful Synchro monster." Homura presented the deck to Patricia. "Besides, do you know how to play the game?"

"Yeah. Kyubey ingrained a massive amount of card playing skills and the rules of Duel Monsters into our heads when he resurrected us. He also gave us this." Patricia then showed Homura a duel disk in its off position. "You might want one of these."

* * *

The next day, Madoka and her friends were walking back to Kayo's shop when they noticed that no one was inside.

This surprised them. Madoka went inside and found a note on the countertop. It read:

_**I have Kayo.**_

_**Meet me at the old warehouse next to the Apple store in the centre of town if you want to pick her up.**_

Madoka immediately shouted, "Kayo's been kidnapped!"

* * *

Madoka, Sayaka, Kyoko, and Hitomi all ran to the location described by the note. On the way there, they bumped into Mami Tomoe, an acquaintance of Kyoko that used to play Duel Monsters, but had retired several months before. Kyoko said, "Mami-san, this is an emergency. You need to come with us."

"Okay then," Mami replied. "You can count on me." She then joined the group.

Madoka immediately ran up to the warehouse doors, but found them to be locked. Kyoko immediately said, "Stand back, everyone."

She then transformed and broke the door down with her spear.

Madoka immediately ran inside and found Kayo, dead from a stab wound to the head. Kyoko said, "By Jesus Christ himself, what is this?!"

Madoka immediately collapsed and began crying. Patricia then walked in and said, "You're a little late."

Sayaka replied, "You piece of shit! What did you do to Kayo?!"

"We simply dueled, and we placed each other's lives as the bet. I guess my deck was too powerful."

Kyoko replied, "Who are you?!"

"My name," Patricia replied. "Is Patricia. I serve Homura Akemi."

Hitomi said, 'Homura-chan?! She did this?!"

"Not quite. She simply gave me instructions to do this."

Madoka then stood up. She felt a pressure in her chest and said, "No. I won't let you get away."

She then glowed with the force of a thousand burning suns. Everyone else shielded their eyes while being amazed at what was happening.

Then, a single, blinding flash appeared.

When everybody opened their eyes, Madoka wad no longer present. Instead, there stood a young woman with long, flowing pink hair, golden eyes, and a white dress. She said sternly, "Patricia, I will never forgive you for your actions. If you survive, tell Homura that I am ready for her."

Patricia said, "Fine." All of a sudden, a giant arena rose up. It contained a field and 2 stands, one red and one blue. Patricia said, "We will duel with this arena. Life points will be set at 4000, and the first to hit 0 loses."

They both got on their stands. Madoka stood on the Red stand while Patricia stood on the Blue stand. After shuffling their decks, both said, "Let's duel!"

* * *

"I will make the first move." Patricia said. "I summon Battlestorm, with 1700 attack!"

Battlestorm then appeared on the holographic field, much to the amazement of everybody watching. They had never seen such things in person. Kyoko said, "I've seen this on TV, but never right in front of me. It's amazing!"

Sayaka said, "Come on, Madoka!"

"I then set 1 card," Patricia said. "And end my turn."

Madoka replied. It's my turn. I summon Arcana Force VII-The Chariot, with 1700 attack. Due to its effect, I must flip a coin."

Madoka then formed a coin out of thin air and tossed it. If it landed on Heads, it would give her the option to take control of a monster The Chariot destroyed by battle this turn. If it landed on tails, The Chariot had to be returned to the hand.

It landed on Heads. Patricia looked with worry, but said, "That doesn't concern me. Both of our monsters' attacks are the same anyway."

"Not quite," said Madoka. "I equip The Chariot with Lucky Iron Axe, increasing its attack to 2200. Now, **attack!**"

The Chariot destroyed Battlestorm. Madoka decided to activate The Chariot's effect, and took control of it. She then attacked Patricia directly with Battlestorm.

_**MADOKA: 4000**_

_**PATRICIA: 1800**_

Madoka then said, "I activate Pot of Greed to allow me to draw 2 more cards. I then end my turn."

At the beginning of Patricia's turn, she activated Swords of Revealing Light, blocking Madoka from attacking her for 3 turns. She then summoned Vorse Raider, with 1900 attack, and activated her set card, Blast with Chain. It increased Vorse Raider's attack to 2400. It also allowed Patricia to destroy 1 monster on the field if Vorse Raider was destroyed.

"Attack!" Patricia exclaimed. Vorse Raider easily destroyed Battlestorm. Madoka then activated her set card, Call of the Haunted, bringing Battlestorm back.

_**MADOKA: 3800**_

_**PATRICIA: 1800**_

Patricia said, "What can you do? You can't attack, and even if you could, my monster has a higher attack than any of your monsters."

Madoka thought, _"She's right. I can't do crap right now. I need to draw a card that can be useful to me."_

To begin her turn, Madoka switched all of her monsters to defense position and set 1 monster. She then set 1 other card and quietly ended her turn.

Mami thought, _"This is not good. Patricia has basically locked down Madoka. She can't do anything. If Patricia manages to bring out more monsters, Madoka's done for."_

Patricia then went. She summoned Cherry Inmato, a low-level tuner with 700 attack. Patricia then activated Double Summon. She then summoned out Archfiend Mirror, with 700 attack. She then said, "This is your end, Madoka."

She then exclaimed, "Go, Dark End Dragon!" She then tuned all 3 monsters on her field and summoned Dark End Dragon, with 2600 attack.

"What?!" Madoka exclaimed.

"Oh no!" said Kyoko.

"Now," Patricia said. "Dark End Dragon, attack!"

Dark End Dragon destroyed Battlestorm. Luckily, Madoka lost no life points, but she looked in fear at what had just transpired.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha," said Patricia. "Now what, Madoka? What can you possibly do to turn your fortunes around?! Who can stop me now? **Who?!**"


	2. The Terrifying Dark End Dragon! Part 2!

"Now that I have Dark End Dragon on the field," said Patricia. "I cannot be stopped!"

For the next 7 turns, Madoka set monster after monster, only to have them flattened by Patricia's dragon. Kyoko said after the 7th turn, "What the hell are ya doin'? Get something useful!"

Patricia said, "Soon enough, you'll run out of cards and lose, Madoka. I can only imagine how Kayo's family will feel. I can just see them mourning and crying their eyes out at her funeral."

Madoka replied, "Shut up, you heartless bitch! I'll make you eat those damn words!" She then furiously drew her next card. "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Battlestorm. Then, I'll sacrifice it to summon Arcana Force XIV-Temperance, with 2400 attack! Then, I'll toss a coin. If it lands on heads, all battle damage I take from now on will be halved. If it lands on tails, all battle damage you take from now on will be halved instead. Good luck..." She then tossed it in the air.

Mami said, "Please be heads, please be heads, please be heads..."

It was heads. Madoka said, "Alright then. That's good. But I'm not done yet. I activate Suit of Sword X! I'll flip another coin. If it lands on heads, all monsters you control will be destroyed. If it lands on tails, all of my monsters will die."

Patricia thought, _"Oh no! If she gets heads..."_

Madoka said, "Let's go!" After the coin landed on heads, she continued, "Your Dark End Dragon is defeated! And now that your field has been wiped out, I can declare an attack!"

Patricia screamed, "No! Not this! Anything but this! Spare me! Spare me, please!"

Madoka ignored her as she said, "Temperance, wipe out her life points!"

_**MADOKA: 3800**_

**_PATRICIA: 0000_**

Patricia trembled in fear as she said, "I... I lost... No... Why..."

Madoka's eyes glowed white as she said, "Patricia, you must atone for your crimes." She then stuck her hand out. **"MIND CRUSH!"**

A ball of light formed around Patricia's chest and exploded as she screamed in intense pain. She then collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

Madoka said, "The atonement is complete." She herself then fell to her knees as she changed back to her normal self.

Sayaka said, "Madoka, are you alright?!"

Madoka replied, "I'm fine... What was that? One minute, I was angry at Patricia, the next, I'm kneeling here on a duel arena pad. Do any of you know?"

"We saw you transform into this girl with long pink hair and golden eyes," said Kyoko. "She looked like you, but older."

Hitomi said, "That doesn't matter now. We need to focus on finding Homura and getting her to explain just what the hell is going on here."

Mami nodded and said, "On another note, I think I may be coming out of retirement from Duel Monsters. All I need to do is get my deck back together, and I'll be set. Everyone, you can count on me being there for all of you."

* * *

Meanwhile, another humanised witch, Candeloro, said, "Homura Akemi, Patricia has lost the duel with Madoka. What are your orders?"

"That's unfortunate," said Homura. "Go after Kyoko Sakura. Recover Patricia's deck and reorganise it."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

5 days later, Mami and Kyoko were playing Duel Monsters during lunch. Mami said, "I summon Hibikime with 1450 attack. Then I set 1 card and end my turn."

Kyoko then said, "I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior, with 1700 attack. I'll end my turn." At the time, Mami had a Swords of Revealing Light in play.

Mami said, "I don't think I have any Level 4's with an attack higher than 1500. However, I do have this. Magic Card Activate, Breath of Light. Your Beta is dead, and my Hibikime will finish you off. Looks like I won, again."

Sayaka said, "Kyoko, let me see your deck." After looking through it, she said, "Your deck is shit, Kyoko. I'll help you make this a lot better. First off, you have just 5 Magic and Trap Cards. Second, you only have 3 effect monsters in here, and they're all tuners for 1 Synchro Monster."

"Alright then," Kyoko replied. "After school, let's go to your place and fix my deck."

* * *

The next day, Kyoko's deck was fixed. It now had 15 Effect Monsters, 15 Normal Monsters, 5 Magic Cards, 5 Trap Cards, and 2 Synchro Monsters.

After school that day, Kyoko and Sayaka decided to go out to an arcade for a while. After that, the 2 split up and went back to Sayaka's house.

Just as Kyoko rounded a bend after staying behind to go to the bathroom and grab a few apples, she heard a voice say, "Kyoko... Kyoko..."

"What the hell?" She then went into an alleyway and found a girl kneeling on the ground before her. She had yellow hair like Mami, but was dressed in a weird green outfit and spoke in a German accent, much like Patricia.

"My name is Candeloro. I have been more or less forced to duel you by Homura." Candeloro thought in the back of her head, _"I should get paid actual money for this shit."_

"Homura, eh? The same miserable bastard who had that card shop owner killed by Patricia? I'll gladly accept your challenge. By the way, do you have a spare duel disk?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Candeloro proceeded to then grow a duel disk out of her arm and threw it to Kyoko. "Keep it."

"Uhh... Okay then, that was creepy... Anyway, I just built a new and improved deck that can kick anyone's ass! So be prepared!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it. Let's just get this over with already."

_**KYOKO: 4000**_

_**CANDELORO: 4000**_

Kyoko went first and said, "I'll summon Junk Synchron in attack position! Then I'll set 1 card and end my turn."

Candeloro said, "I'll set 1 monster and end my turn."

"Are you sure you don't wanna do anything else?"

"Yes, I am. Now go!"

"Alright, sheesh. I then summon Abyss Flower. Now, I'll tune Junk Synchron and Abyss Flower to summon Junk Warrior, with 2300 attack! Now, destroy her set monster!"

Candeloro said, "The set monster was Man-Eater Bug! Since your attack flipped and destroyed it, I can now destroy one of your monsters! And I choose Junk Warrior!"

Kyoko said, "I came prepared, though. My set trap card was Secret Barrel! Now, you take 200 damage for each card you control and in your hand! And since you have 5 cards in your hand, you take 1000!"

_**KYOKO: 4000**_

_**CANDELORO: 3000**_

Candeloro replied, "You're tough! It seems like you're gonna put up a long fight. And as you may know by now, I REALLY hate long fights."

"I get it already. You really don't have to repeat yourself over and over again. Anyways, I end my turn."


	3. Sayaka's Difficult Choice!

Sayaka laid on her bed. She said to herself, "Kyoko's supposed to be here by now. Ugh, where is she?" As she wondered, she began to think about another person she knew well. She then shook her head and said, "Why do I have to think about Kyousuke now?! This fucking sucks... I can't decide between Kyoko or Kyousuke. They're both my friends, and I don't wanna hurt their feelings. God, I wish I was just straight or gay so I wouldn't have to be conflicted over 2 of my best friends. I'm like a walking stereotype of bisexuality." She then laughed to herself. "I mean, Mami is pansexual, and she isn't confused about her feelings. Yet I am. Why?"

Recently, she had come out to her friends and family that she was bisexual. Luckily, they all accepted this, especially since Mami already was pansexual herself, but that did nothing to alleviate Sayaka's pain. One the one hand, Kyousuke had known her since they were children, and they were practically inseparable as friends. On the other hand, Kyoko considered her and Mami the closest thing to family she had left, and she suspected that Kyoko had feelings for her.

As she continued to think, tears began to fall from her face. "I don't wanna hurt either of them. They both mean a lot to me. They really do." She then sobbed into her pillow. After several minutes, she got up and said, "I must do something. I'll confess to Kyousuke. If he doesn't return my feelings, then I'll confess to Kyoko."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyoko continued with her duel against Candeloro, who had, on the third turn of the duel, had set just 1 monster. Now it was the 4th turn. "I special summon Junk Forward, with 900 attack, from my hand due to its effect. Then I set 1 monster. Finally, I'll activate Reinforcement of the Army to add 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster to my hand. I end my turn, Candeloro. By the way, you look like someone I know."

"Really?" The witch looked interested.

"Yep. You look like Mami Tomoe."

"Well, in a way, I am her. You see, I am her witch, though obviously not from this dimension."

"Her witch? You mean, what she'll turn into?"

"Indeed." Kyoko did not reply. "Anyways, it's my turn! I'll sacrifice my set monster, which was Mystical Elf, to summon Armed Dragon LV5 with 2400 attack! Destroy the Junk Forward!"

_**KYOKO: 2500**_

_**CANDELORO: 3000**_

"How do you like that, Kyoko?"

* * *

Sayaka walked up to Kyousuke's house. At the time, his parents were out at a dinner party with friends. She knocked on the door.

Kyousuke opened up and said, "Oh hi, Sayaka! Nice to see you!"

"You too," Sayaka replied. "Listen, I need to talk to you."

The 2 then sat down on a couch. Kyousuke said, "If you're hungry, you can get something from the fridge. Some drinks are in there, too. So, what did you wanna talk about with me?"

"It's... It's about us," the bluenette said. "Kyousuke, I-"

"What is it? Is there something wrong? Did something come up?"

"No, nothing... At least, nothing bad... Kyousuke... I... I've liked you for a long time, and... I came here to tell you that..."

"You... You like me?" The grey-haired boy was dumbfounded by the statement. "I..."

"I shouldn't have said it!" Sayaka got up and began to run away.

"Sayaka, wait!" Kyousuke stopped her and said, "Sayaka, I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time..."

* * *

"Heh," Kyoko said. "You fell for it."

"Huh?"

"I wanted you to destroy that so you could be lured into a false sense of security. Well now it's my turn! I activate Premature Burial and pay 800 life points to bring back Junk Synchron!"

_**KYOKO: 1700**_

_**CANDELORO: 3000**_

"But I ain't done yet. I then will reveal my face down, Junk Blader! Now I tune Junk Synchron and Junk Blader to Synchro Summon Junk Berserker, with 2700 attack! Then I will banish Junk Warrior to make your Armed Dragon LV5 lose 2100 attack! Finally, I will normal summon Tune Warrior with 1600 attack! Now I can destroy you with ease!"

"Amazing!" Candeloro stood in shock. "This is the power of Synchro Monsters!"

"Attack her Armed Dragon LV5, and then wipe out her life points!"

_**KYOKO: 1700 (WINS)**_

**_CANDELORO: 0000 (LOSES)_**

"Good game," Candeloro said. "It really was."

"Screw you," Kyoko replied. "Your little friend Patricia murdered one of Madoka's friends. As if I'd treat you any differently."

"Patricia? Why am I not surprised? She was always a little cuckoo in the head. Look, I didn't even wanna do this. Screw Homura. How about I join your side and kick her obsessive ass?"

Kyoko paused for a while. "Fine then. But if you do anything, and I mean ANYTHING, to hurt my friends, you will die."

"I accept. Anyways, I must go. I will meet you and your friends later." She then teleported away.

"Hmm... Wait! Damn it! I forgot my cellphone at Kyousuke's house! I went over there today with Sayaka earlier! I hope it's not lost forever!"

* * *

Kyousuke hugged a now crying Sayaka as he said, "Sayaka Miki, I don't just like you. I love you, with all my heart."

Sayaka uttered out, "I love you too." She then stopped crying as Kyousuke lifted her head up. The 2 then got closer before their lips met in a passionate kiss.

2 minutes later, Kyoko walked in, as Kyousuke had forgotten to actually close the door. She said, "Hey guys, what's-?" She then stopped mid-sentence as she found the 2 lovers beginning to remove their clothing.

Sayaka said, "Kyoko! This... This is-!"

Kyoko said, "No... No way..." She then ran back home.

Kyousuke said, "You need to talk to Kyoko."

"I do," Sayaka replied. "But... We're still an 'us,' right?"

"Yes, for now, at least. I've made my decision." The boy then sighed. "I don't want to make Kyoko upset though. I think she can ultimately accept us. After you're done talking to her, I'll talk with her and see if I can set things straight between all of us." He then paused. "Oh, and Kyoko forgot her phone here earlier."

"Oh yeah! Thanks for holding on to it." Sayaka was then handed the phone. "I'll go talk with her. Goodbye." She then said under her breath, "My love."

* * *

Sayaka quietly opened the door to Kyoko's room. There, she heard Kyoko quietly sobbing to herself. "K-... Kyoko?"

Kyoko then stopped and looked at her. "What... What is it?!"

"Kyoko, look." Sayaka then took a deep breath. "If you have feelings for me or, somehow for some very, very odd reason, Kyousuke, tell me now."

Kyoko nodded her head and pointed at Sayaka. "I..."

"Kyoko, you're my best friend, and I don't wanna ruin our relationship. Now, can we both agree to put this behind us and continue being friends?"

Kyoko then said, "Okay then... I'll make it work, Sayaka-chan..." The 2 then embraced tightly.

"Kyoko-chan, we will get through this. Remember, I'm not gonna abandon you just because I'm finally with the guy of my dreams. I'm not gonna abandon any of my friends. I'll be damned if I do." The 2 then let go of their hug. "Now, let's go watch a movie or something."

Kyoko smiled and replied, "Of course. Let's." The 2 then got up and started walking. "By the way, you 2 weren't gonna have sex, right?"

Sayaka blushed and said, "Uhhh... We were... Getting there?"

Kyoko laughed and said, "I knew it! Sayaka, you perv."

"Hey, you're no better." The 2 then laughed again.


	4. Gretchen's Appearance

It had been 3 days since the funeral of Kayo. Police had no leads on the killer. Of course, the team knew who was really behind the death, but had agreed to keep it a secret until further notice. At school, Homura had not attended since Patricia's appearance. The team dueled a lot to practise for any other challenges that lay ahead of them.

While walking back home, Sayaka and Kyoko were suddenly stopped when they heard a voice call out their name. Kyoko said as they turned around, "I recognise that voice..."

Sayaka, confused, asked, "Who is it?"

"It's me," a blond-haired teenager said in a German accent. "Candeloro."

"What is it, Cando? Can I call ya that as a nickname 'er something?" Kyoko then grabbed a stick of pocky from a box in her pocket.

"Sure, I guess." Candeloro shrugged. "Anyways, I haven't had the chance to introduce myself to the rest of your team. Also, I have some bad news in regards to another witch."

Sayaka asked, "What happened?"

"Kriemhild Gretchen, Madoka's witch, is here, and she's on Homura's side. She's a wild card because she has her own motives. If Homura wins, she will definitely back-stab her and take the world for herself. Not to mention, she's a psychopath who gets off on torturing people." Candeloro looked worried when describing Gretchen, indicating past experiences with her.

Kyoko replied, "Damn. You know, something weird happened to Madoka when she dueled Patricia. She, like, changed into a whole different person."

Candeloro's eyes opened wide. "The spirit! The spirit of the Goddess is inside her!"

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Before Homura rewrote the timeline to erase Madoka's original wish, Madoka was a Goddess whose job was to guard the Puella Magi and prevent witches from forming by basically mercy-killing Puella Magi on the verge of witching. This meant that Homura had to be separated from her. She didn't like that, so Homura became a demon to rewrite the timeline and reverse that."

Sayaka said in shock, "Madoka did what?"

"Yeah! That means the other Madoka, the old Madoka, still exists! There's actually hope! Quick, Kyoko, Sayaka, call your friends up. We need to have a meeting."

* * *

In another part of the city, Gretchen just got finished dueling someone for the first time. "This was a fun game..." She grinned and laughed.

Meanwhile, her opponent, a random duelist she challenged on the street, was face-first lying on the ground, not breathing. Gretchen walked over to him and reached down to grab his duel disk and cards. His eyes were missing, having been ripped out and eaten by Gretchen earlier after he lost.

"Just you wait, Madoka. I'm coming for you." Then, she got a phone call. "Guten tag?"

"It's me," Homura replied. "How're you doing?"

"I just defeated a duelist in my first duel. I was really wrong about this card game. It's so fun to see people squirm when they lose before I punish them."

Homura replied, "Just be sure to not go overboard. I want Madoka alive, or else."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll meet up with you later, Homura."

"Got it. I'll see you then." Homura then hung up.

Gretchen, annoyed at Homura, said, "Bring her alive, muh muh muh, or else, muh muh muh. I don't care if she's alive or not. If Homura doesn't like it, I can just kill her and take Earth for myself."

* * *

At Sayaka's house, the team discussed how to deal with Homura and her witch allies with Candeloro. Mami in particular got along well with Candeloro, especially considering she was her witch form in another timeline.

"So the game plan is this," Candeloro began. "We take out her allies one by one, and then we make sure Madoka faces off against Homura. At the same time, we do duels for fun amongst ourselves to practise, and we also need to get our hands on more cards, especially Synchro Monsters and the new Xyz Monsters that just came out."

"I got one already," Madoka said. "It's called Fairy Cheer Girl. It requires 2 Level 4 Fairies to summon. Xyz summoning works like this." Madoka then got her deck out and selected 2 Level 4 Fairies. "Let's say I got these 2 monsters on the field. I'll overlay them like this and put Fairy Cheer Girl on top of them. A monster overlaid is called an Overlay Unit, and it's not on the field technically according to the rules."

"It sounds confusing," Kyousuke said.

"Same," Kyoko said as well.

"Well, it just came out. It will take a bit of time to get used to, but Xyz Monsters will become really good cards in my honest opinion."

"So," Mami said, beginning a new conversation. "Where did you come from, Candeloro?"

"Well, it's a long story. I fear that if I told all of you, I would traumatise all of you, especially Mami. I'll tell you all when I am ready."

Mami nodded and said, "I understand. My story is hard to tell for me too. I mean, you probably already know it, after all."

"Now," Hitomi said. "What are we gonna do about Madoka's... Other... Form?"

Madoka thought to herself, _"I need answers for that. What is my other form?"_


End file.
